Revenge Is Suppose To Be Sweet Not Sour
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: He wants revenge. Thats all. He has two women in his life. One wants him to be happy. The other falls for him. Will He get his revenge..or will it all go wrong...Synlet! Theres a OC


'One o'clock in the morning. Gosh damn it!'

Sitting up in her bed, a young twenty-year-old girl with mid back length, raven black hair, and ice-blue eyes, angrily stretched and yawned.

'Its freakin one in the morning, and I'm awake!' She thought with a sigh, as she stood up out of bed. Her silk black nightgown tickled her kneecaps, as she walked towards her kitchen.

She walked over to her cabinet, and produced a small glass, before then pulling out a bottle of scotch. Grumbling as she closed the cabinet door, the young women walked towards her living room.

Sitting the glass and scotch on her coffee table, she turned to her couch and nearly screamed!

"Hey, Kia…" A familiar voice groaned, before pushing himself up from the couch. "Bu-Buddy! Oh my god! What are you doing here?" The young woman, Kia, asked, watching Buddy sit up in straighter.

"Waiting for you to get up." He said with an obviously tone. Kia crossed her arms over her chest. "I thought you were under house arrest?" Buddy chuckled. "Not anymore. I served my time. Now I'm off the hook." He said, a triumphant grin crossing his face.

Kia leaned over to the coffee table, and clicked on a light, getting a better view of the man. He still looked the same. Only now, his hair was cut short, in a stylish fashion. His eyes were still as icy as hers, and he had a slight cut on his right cheek. He also looked healthy and fit.

"Nice haircut." Kia said, taking a seat in the chair beside the coach. Bringing the scotch with her. Buddy raised a brow at her. "Aren't you a bit young to be drinking?" He asked, a slight hint of concern in his voice.

Kia snorted. "Please! Have you forgotten that dad gave us are first alcoholic beverage when we were nine and fourteen." Kia watched Buddy clinch his fist, as she poured the alcohol into the glass, before taking it in with one big gulp.

"That doesn't mean it was right." He whispered, as Kia took another swig, before sitting the scotch bottle between her crossed legs.

"I'm twenty-years-old, Buddy. I can make my own decisions." She whispered, as she sat the glass on the coffee table. There was a calm, awkward silence.

"You never did answer my question," Kia finally said, pulling Buddy's gaze to her. "What are you doing here?" Buddy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I need your help."

Kia stared at him. "You need my help? With what?" Buddy locked eyes with her. "Revenge."" He simply stated.

Kia growled. "No way!" She hissed, slamming her fist into the arm of the chair. "No way, Buddy! Your not seriously going to go after them again, are you?" Buddy chuckled darkly. "They ruined me. He ruined me. They have to pay."

Kia sighed, as memories of the past filled her mind.

**Past**

Three-year-old Kia sat shivering in a box, in an alley. Her parents had left her their two weeks ago. They had told her that they would be back.

They never returned.

Kia sniffed, as she fought back the tears. 'Mommy…Daddy' She thought, as she clutched her small blue blanket close to her chest. 'Pwease come back! Ill be a good girl! I pwomise.'

A loud banging noise caught her attention. "And stay out, Pine!" A man in a black shirt yelled, as he threw a man in a brown jacket, onto a trashcan. Kia watched as the man in black, stomped back around the alley, leaving the brown-jacketed man on the trashcan.

Curious, Kia slowly walked over to the man, listening to him cough, and mumble bad words. "Mister? Are you ok?" Kia asked, poking the mans shoulder. She squeaked, as he snapped his gaze towards her. Kia wrinkled her nose. 'He smells bad.' Kia thought, as the man, wobbly, stood up.

"Hey Kid? What-what are you doing out here?" He asked, his words coming out all mashed together. "You should be home." He slurred. Kia sniffed. "I can't go home. Mommy and Daddy said I had to stay here, cause they had to go somewhere."

Kia watched as the man stared at her for a long time, before he bent down and stood eye-level with her. He gently picked her up. "Why don't you come home with me?" Kia locked eyes with him.

Now at three years of age, you have no fear of strangers. Your just a naïve little kid, who only sees another tall adult, offering to help you, with no thought of what he could do to you. "Ok." Kia sniffed, watching a smile pass over the man's face, before he carried her to a large, dirty white truck.

Sitting Kia in the seat, he clumsily strapped her in, before stumbling to the driver's side. Once inside, he started the truck, and sped down the highway. Kia began to feel sick, as the truck swiveled around slightly.

They drove like this for an hour, before they pulled up in front of a simple looking house. Kia stared at the house with fascination. She saw that it was in a nice neighborhood, and looked like a perfect family home.

Getting, well falling, out of the truck, the man slammed the door, and stupidly opened hers, before lamely unbuckling her seatbelt. He gently picked her up, and carried her to the door, before banging hard on it.

Kia watched as the door opened, and a pretty lady with short red hair, and light green eyes stood in the doorway. "Honey! Your home early?" She sputtered, stepping back as her husband stormed through the door, before she quickly closed it.

"Got kicked out." He mumbled, before placing Kia on the coach. Kia turned to the pretty lady, and waved. "Hello." Kia whispered shyly. The women gave a lopsided smile. "Hello dear. What's your name?" She asked, wincing as she heard glass break in the kitchen.

"I'm Kia! I'm this many years old!" She stated, happily holding up three fingers. The woman nodded numbly, as her husband entered the living room with a beer bottle in his hand. "Honey? Whose little girl is this?" She asked, wincing as her husband turned to look at her.

"She doesn't have a family. I found her sitting in the alleyway I was thrown into." He slurred, before taking a seat in a large red chair. "Buddy! Get cher ass in here! Now!" He yelled, opening his beer, before taking a hard swig.

Kia sat watching the man, before movement to her right, caught her attention. "Yes dad?" Kia stared at a young boy with red hair, shocking blue eyes, and slightly large front teeth. The man looked at him, before pointing to Kia. "Say hello to your new little sister."

The boy, Buddy, turned his gaze to her. They stared at each other for a while. Each was taking the other in. "Take her to your room, why'll I talk to your mom." The man growled, standing from his chair. Buddy nodded quickly, before pulling her down from the coach, and pulling her down a hallway, to a large room.

Kia watched as Buddy quickly closed the door, and put a chair in front of it. As he did this, Kia gazed around the room. "Whoa!" She whispered. The room was completely covered in posters, pictures, toys, symbols, and news clippings of the famous mister Incredible!

Kia walked over to Buddy's bed, and saw that the bed sheets were covered in mister Incredible sheets. "Neat!" Kia giggled, pulling herself onto his bed. "Hey! Get off there! You're ruining my sheets!" Buddy whined, running over to her.

"I'm not hurting them! I'm just looking!" Kia pouted, crossing her small arms over her chest. Buddy sighed. "Are you really gonna be my sister?" He asked, looking her in the eye. Kia shrugged. "I don't know. Your daddy just brought me home with him from the alleyway." Kia said, sliding off the bed.

"You like mister Incredible, Buddy?" Kia asked, looking at one of Buddy's action figures. Buddy's features seemed to lighten at this question. "Of course! He's only the best super ever!" He exclaimed happily. "And I'm his number one fan!" He stated, broadly sticking out his chest.

"I always liked mister Frozone and Elastagirl." Kia said, looking at a news clip of mister Incredible. "Those are Mr. Incredible's friends! They're as cool, I guess." Buddy shrugged, watching her carefully, as she poked one of his action figures.

"Hey! Be careful with that!" Buddy exclaimed, pulling the figurine out of her hand. Kia huffed. "I wasn't hurting it!" She mumbled, as Buddy sat it back down on the stand.

"Just…don't touch any of it, ok?" Buddy mumbled, seeing the sad look on her face.

A crash from the living room caused Kia to jump. "What was that?" Kia asked, earning a whimper from Buddy. "Mom and Dad are fighting again." He whispered, wincing as another crash echoed into Buddy's room.

Kia cocked her head to the side. "Why?" Buddy looked up at her. "'Cause dads drunk, and cause they brought you home." Kia cast her gaze down. "Oh." She whispered, as she listened to the two adults scream for two hours!

After a few hours of quietness, a sudden knock on the door startled both Buddy and Kia. As the door opened, Kia smiled when she saw it was the lady from before.

"Buddy…are you two awake?" She whispered, slipping into Buddy's room, as she quietly closed the door. "Yeah mom…we're awake." Kia shuffled over to a chair in Buddy's room, and pulled herself up into it.

Kia smiled as the woman took a seat on Buddy's bed, and stared at her. "So…Kia. Would you like to live with us?" She asked in a soothing tone. A large smile crossed over Kia's face. "Yes please! I want Buddy to be my big brother!" Kia said excitedly.

The woman chuckled. "You would, huh?" she asked, before turning to Buddy. "And what about you? Would you like a sister?" Buddy was quiet, as he stared at Kia, who smiled at him, as she pulled herself out of the chair, and stood in front of him.

A small, amused smile crossed Buddy's face. "Yeah…I'd like that."

**Present**

_With that said…Kia had become a member of the Pine family. After two years of papers and court visits, Kia and Buddy were officially brother and sister. They played together. Spending hours playing "The Adventures of Incrediboy and his side-kick, Super girl!"_

'I really thought those days would last.' Kia thought, as she took another swig from her scotch bottle. Kia stared at Buddy, who seemed lost in memories of his own. 'After dad and mom divorced, we became closer…until that day…'

**Past**

Five-year-old Kia sat in front of the T.V., watching the recent news on Mr. Incredible. Kia frowned as se watched a man with a brace around his neck, stood behind a guy in a lawyer suit. She watched as he explained to the crowd of journalist and newsman that his client didn't want to be saved by Mr. Incredible. That it's his fault he was hurt.

Kia nodded, as Mr. Incredible countered that he saved his life. Kia agreed. The man tried to commit suicide, for heave sakes! If it weren't for Mr. Incredible, he'd be three feet under.

Scowling, Kia quickly changed the channel to another news channel. This channel talked about the reason why the Metroville train line had blown up. "A young boy was seen flying out of the building, with Mr. Incredible hanging from what we believe is a cape." The newsman reported that Mr. Incredible tried to remove something from the boy's cape, when he feel onto the rail, with the boys cape, as the tracks exploded.

"Thus causing the tracks to explode, and Mr. Incredible having to save the endangered train passengers." Kia's face paled. 'A boy with flying shoes…it couldn't be!' She thought, changing the channel to some cartoons.

A knock on the door pulled her from her cartoons. "Mommy! There's someone at the door." Kia yelled, pushing herself up off the ground. Kia watched her mom whip her hands from the soap, onto her kitchen apron, as she walked over to the door.

"Who could it be at this time?" Her mother mumbled, as she opened the door. "Oh my gosh! Buddy!" Kia jumped in her spot, and raced over to stand by her mother.

Kia stared wide eyed, as two cops stood on either side of Buddy, each having one hand on his shoulders, as he stood in front of Kia in his Incrediboy suit…minus the cape. "Miss Margaret Pine?" One of the officers asked. "Yes. That's me." Kia heard her mom whisper, as her face paled. "Is this your son?" The other officer asked, looking down at Buddy, whose face was scrunched in anger.

"Yes. This is my son." The officer nodded. "May we come in? We have a lot to tell you."

Stepping aside, Kia watched as the officers led Buddy over to the coach, and told him to sit quietly, why'll they talked with their mom.

Once the officers walked into the kitchen with their mom, Kia crept over to Buddy, who wouldn't look at her.

She took a seat by him, and sat quietly as the officers finished talking with their mother, before walking over to the door. Tipping their hats, the officers said goodbye to Miss Pine, before turning to Buddy. "You two stay out of trouble." And with that, they left.

After a few minutes of quietness, Margaret sighed. "Buddy…Go to your room. Please." Buddy stood up from his spot on the coach, and stormed to his room, slamming the door.

Kia watched her mother shake her head, before turning back to the kitchen to finish the dishes. With her mom gone, Kia crept pass the kitchen entrance, and down the hall to Buddy's door.

Kia heard crashing sounds from the other side of his door. 'What's he doing in there?" Kia wondered, as she slowly opened the door, stepping into his room. Kia gasped. "Buddy! What are you doing?" Kia exclaimed, as she watched buddy rip down a few of his Mr. Incredible news clippings.

"Go away!" Buddy growled, as he stormed over to his large Incredble poster, and stared at it. In the dimly lit room, Kia watched Buddy shake with anger as he stared up at the poster. "I hate Mr. Incredible." Buddy snarled, as he ripped the poster down, letting it crash to the floor.

**Present**

You were never the same.

Kia sighed. "What kind of revenge are you planning?" Kia finally asked, jolting Buddy from his thoughts. "Does this mean your going to help me?" He asked. Kia shook her head. "No. But I'll stand by and give you some assistance if you need it." Kia said with a shrug.

Buddy smiled. "Good. Your _ability's _will come in handy." Kia chuckled, sitting the scotch bottle onto the coffee table. " My _ability's_, are why you need me?"

Buddy shook his head. "No. That his half of it, though." Kia nodded, understanding that she would be needed as a back up.

"So…whose are target?" Buddy stared at her. "Oh come on Buddy! I know your going to kidnap one of theme. It's the best sort of revenge there is." Buddy grinned. "Great minds think alike." Kia shook her head. "No, I just know you." Kia sighed. "So? Which one is it?"

Buddy stared at her for a while, before reaching in his right pocket, and pulling out a photo. Sitting it on the table in front of himself, Kia pulled the picture over to herself, and studied it. Long black hair, fair skin, purple eyes, and a cute smile greeted her. Turning the picture around, Kia read the writing on the back.

'Violet Parr.'

**YES! First chapter!**


End file.
